


just another klance fanfic

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I have no idea what am I doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: "He knocked on Lance’s door and– Keith opened it. Shiro raised his eyebrows then he took a step behind to check if he was correct. The room was Lance’s, in the door Keith was standing. He looked over Keith’s shoulder to search for the blue paladin. He didn’t want to find him in his own blood, dead, because Keith killed him.Keith sighed, then he stepped away from the door. “Lance, Shiro wants to talk to you.”"





	just another klance fanfic

we fuck | klance | voltron | 18+ (language) | 2017/05/30-06/01

 

–

 

Shiro glanced at Allura and her eyes talked crystal clear. Shiro let out a deep sigh and he went after the boys. He has to talk with their heads. He will start with Lance - Keith might need more time to calm down.

He knocked on Lance’s door and– Keith opened it. Shiro raised his eyebrows then he took a step behind to check if he was correct. The room was Lance’s, in the door Keith was standing. He looked over Keith’s shoulder to search for the blue paladin. He didn’t want to find him in his own blood, dead, because Keith killed him.

Keith sighed, then he stepped away from the door. “Lance, Shiro wants to talk to you.”

A muffled, high pitched quiznak came from the direction of the bed, the sheets were kicked and Lance stepped to them, shirtless. He scratched his nape.

“What it is?”

Shiro looked at Lance, then at Keith. “What?” he managed to ask. Keith let out a heavy sigh and he grabbed their leader and pulled him into the room. The door closed behind them.

“What are you two doing?”

Keith and Lance shared a look, then he stared at Shiro with the same expression. Shiro felt stupid, like he was missing something. Something important.

“Stay, Lance, I’ll tell him.”

“Okay.”

Shiro looked at Keith, waiting. “We fuck.”

Lance facepalmed loudly.

“Uh, you what?” Shiro asked back. His brain couldn’t process.

“Technically, Lance fucks me…”

“Keith!”

“Oh, right, back to the topic–”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he stared at the paladins. “Wh– Why? How? What?”

“First it happened accidentally. We were arguing - what a wonder - over something. And in the next second we were kissing,” Lance explained.

“Like… crazy! There were a lot of tongue and teeth and saliva! It was overwhelming and–”

“Thank you, Keith. So we were making out and pressed to each other and felt both of us was hard. Thing followed thing and we, you know, hooked up.”

“On the corridor?!”

“We managed to my room,” Keith answered.

“The point is, since then every time we’re bickering, we get aroused and… let the steam out.”

Shiro sighed. “How long is this… thing between you is… processing?”

Keith and Lance looked at each other. “About six months.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, quiznak.” Shiro felt horrible. He felt the tension between them - everyone did -, he knew they will explode one day, but how couldn’t he notice they already were over a certain line? “Are you two in love?”

“Pffft,” Lance laughed and he glanced at Keith. The red paladin stayed expressionless.

“We fuck, Shiro. Not more, not less.”

“Okay, sorry for asking. Who else knows?”

“No one.”

Shiro nodded. “I won’t tell anyone.”

After a few sentence, Shiro left, knowing red and blue won’t kill each other and he doesn’t have to be afraid of it.

Keith and Lance shared a glance.

“Now…” Lance purred, placing his hands on Keith’s waist pulling him closer. “Where were we before Shiro interrupted?”

Keith leant into the other and lifted his chin, offering his lips. “Somewhere here,” he whispered and Lance kissed him. While they were kissing, they wobbled back to the bed. Lance pushed Keith down and straddled over him. He leant down to kiss the red paladin again, eager and sensual, his hands stroked the soft, hot skin on Keith’s stomach as they were searching for the hem of his pants. He undid them and pulled away to take it off.

–

AN: during sex they whisper to each other stuff like “I hate you so much” and “I hate you even more”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
